Santo-Luce
Santo-Luce is generally known as the Light Kingdom, a very sunny, warm place to live. Precipitation is average, the water is very clean, and the plants are always in full bloom all year round. If snow ever hits Allorum it doesn’t touch Santo-Luce. The people are generally friendly here, though like most places it definitely has its ugly parts to it. Not everyone is generous and cheerful and some of the backstreets of the cities can be treacherous. The country is a highly spiritual one, with frequent religious gatherings and festivals. The people are almost always happy and willing to party and enjoy the warm air, sharing a lot of what they have with a lot of the world. They get apprehensive when something that could potentially harm the lot of the land is let into the kingdom and when they feel threatened it’s no surprise they turn to their ruler. A pacifistic country, striving for popularity and feeling the need for security from ongoing threats that enter Allorum's atmosphere. History The history of Santo-Luce is fairly skewed and biased, the vast majority of the older history books recalling tales of Nerezza and its "demonic beasts" attacking and terrorizing Santo-Luce relentlessly as they have been, for centuries if not more than a thousand years, sworn enemies. In truth it started with a benevolent queen who married a hateful man, a 'hunter' for vampires which inhabited Nerezza and sent in swarms of fellow hunters to deplete their numbers. This produced long time lasting results, a bitterness that echoed for the next several hundred years between the two nations that no one ever bothered to clear up as each side raised their children to equally hate each other. In the last five hundred years the country has gone through great changes, the biggest being the Frexton family taking control of the throne, the first male Frexton in power being a highly powerful preacher--in books, he is described as the man who "shines as bright as gold in the darkest of shadows and could light the midnight sky brighter than daylight; he enveloped the entire kingdom in warm radiance with the wave of his hand, and walked the land with a god himself at his side." The first Frexon preached peace, love, and an undying devotion to those who created what they have the luxury of experiencing--life, love, family, the beauty itself of their land. In the years that followed Santo-Luce slowly adapted to a life of celebrating and generally being merry, accepting the use of weapons only as tools for defense and never for 'pointless bloodshed'. Geography (maps unavailable at the moment) Santo-Luce is a very vibrant country, a place that receives enough precipitation to keep its flora always stunning and healthy but always still just dry enough that every day is like a sweet, welcoming summer afternoon. The larger towns and cities are built near beaches, and at night when the sun has gone down the cities (such as Lux Lucis, the capital) are lit brightly enough that one would never notice daylight has ended! Locations Coming Soon! Synopsis Sumatas Arc Coming Soon! Saints Arc Coming Soon! Important People Coming Soon!